Scoobypedia talk:Manual of style
Any changes can de discussed here - any obvious things add straight away [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 23:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) This needs work On attempting to add information about a particular episode, I was scratching my head on what information/style to include. The referred to What A Night For A Knight does not conform to the style entirely. However, there seems to be important information like 'first aired', 'original network' and 'next episode' that are not in the style. ... So I made up my own style using elements of each, and it isn't very good either: Ghastly Ghost Town. We need a ''complete ''standard and Manual of Style. Also need a standards 'perfect' page of each type of page (Actor, Character, Series, Episode etc.) referred to in the style manual. Limeinthecoconut 07:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :We do indeed need a complete MoS, and like all other pages, it should grow, the quicker the better in this case. Some actual suggestions for compketion are welcome [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 11:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll start with an episode first! :: An episode infobox template is needed. :: Unfortunately it is tricky on what should go in/out of the infobox. We probably just need to make a decision and be consistent. :: I only watch from 1969-1974, so if there are data elements unaccounted for please add them in. :: As it is now, these elements should probably be kept out of the InfoBox: ::* Plot ::* Synopsis ::* Trivia ::* Goofs ::* Gallery ::* Links ::* References ::* Categories :: And these are up in the air: ::* The Series that the Episode belongs to ::* Airdate ::* Time ::* Network ::* Production code ::* Previous Episode ::* Next Episode ::* Characters (Separated by type or not) ::* Characters with Voice Actor (Character's Voice Actor vs Voice Actor's Characters) ::* Production Credits :: Limeinthecoconut 20:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Why not make one episode as the model to follow First series, first episode, that way we will not end up with a long guide/manual. Ideally, at some stage we have a formated wiki - do you want to work on it? A goal so to speak? How about other type of Scooby-Doo References? Do we have a References page or should we just add as like eg Scooby-Doo Where are You? Season 3 show as The New Scooby-Doo Show. Its found on other related DVD/VCE tapes too.GinnyStar-STD MOT 23:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :References are actual notes, that lets people know where information was found, such as providing evidence or at least back up of new information, If you mean a page (article) showing a list of DVD or other format, with a list of shows on each then create that page, it can go into a category of Home Video (that will include any format, DVD, Tape, Blue Ray etc - which should be stated in the article sub heading. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) : Your table look good! I hope is works for all. I had moved some informaton into sandboxes for the time being till we got this hammered out.GinnyStar-STD MOT 20:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC)